The Knights' Tomb
The Knight's Tomb is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. The histories of the Red Crossing shed considerable light on a contentious era of Human-Elven history. Return the histories of the Dalish or sell them to the Chantry. Acquisition War Table: Investigate the Elven Ruins After Wicked Eyes, Wicked Hearts a mission will appear at the War Table called Investigate the Elven Ruins. Either you've made friendly contact with the elves at Elgan'an's Bastion, or they will be brought to your attention via this mission. Walkthrough When you arrive at the quick travel point you will find the camp in disarray and your soldiers missing. As you explore the area there will be two large doors to the right which allow you to enter Din'an Hanin. To your left will be stairs, follow the linear path to a battle where the quest marker suggests. You will be directed to search the bodies to find an Emerald Seal. There are nine in total. Finding them is fairly easy as they are marked on your map. Explore the ruins to find each, using the search function now and then or a battle which requires you to loot their bodies for the pieces. The first you find in the courtyard. The second and third are in the same area; one is looted from a fallen foe, the other is up the stairs, to the left and behind ajar doors in a pot which you have to use the search function to find. The fourth is located to the right of the first staircase, after that right keep going forward until you reach another set of stairs leading down. Follow the path to another staircase down and a short battle. To the right of the Emerald Knight statue (codex entry) is where you will find the fourth. Travel back up to the top of the first staircase, you will see to the left a set of boards to cross to the other side. Or you may simply take either staircase to the door in the upper floor. The path is fairly linear once more, you will know you are in the right area when you are told you are in the Hollowed Tombs. (Named Upper Crypts on the map.) Head right and keep going straight until you find to your right a staircase up. You will be alerted that there is something you must search for nearby; keep going up the stairs and ignore this for now. Follow the path left of the stairs and after a relief on the left there will be fallen debris and a slab, the pot with the fifth piece is behind the slab. Double back to the stairs and once down them keep traveling forward. There will be a yellow painting across from the staircase, keeping running toward it then go left and enter into combat. Search the bodies to find the sixth piece. There will be a breakable wall near where the sixth piece is, smash it and enter. There's an elven artifact inside, which if in your party, Solas will remark on. Follow the search's direction into the next room and to a pot surrounded by skeletons to find the seventh piece. Exit the fresh hole in the wall and run forward until the area opens up to a staircase downward. After a fight that should give you little trouble at the top of the stairs, the bottom features another painting of white figures under the sun. Soldier on forward to the next mark, a familiar place if you explored further in the previous room. If not, find it by following the path forward. If you notice a fork in the path, go straight first. (In the room with the vines, save the path lit by red for afterward.) Underneath two ladders back up to that place, you'll find the next pot and the eighth Emerald Seal. Return to the room with the vines and go forward into the area with a reddish haze to it. You will practically stumble over the final seal, but there is also a few enemies waiting for you. Once you have all of them, proceed to the large doors which lead to the Tomb of the Emerald Knights. You will see a bit of blue glowing light in front of a statue, but leave that alone for now. Prepare for a fight with corpses as you need to light all four of the torches and each one annoys the dead into attacking you until you finally end the battles with a Revenant which drops Eastwatch Guard. Once the fourth torch is let the floor will rise so you can cross to take the scroll. It is an account of events leading up to the Exalted Marches, which you will be given two options to deal with. Firstly, sell it to the Chantry in Val Royeax. Secondly, give it to the Dalish located in the Exalted Plains who lost their own in a sign of good faith. Codex Entries Rewards Choosing the Dales - Power +2 Choosing the Chantry - Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests